The one that got away? Or did he make the right play?
by Christie31313
Summary: After Travis returns from his visit with Emmett in LA his relationship with Bay takes an unexpected turn but when Emmett returns home and realizes that he still has feelings for Bay and learns that he was betrayed by one of his closest friends things get complicated. This love triangle hits some all time highs and lows on this journey to love, but who will Bay choose?
1. Chapter 1

**The one that got away? Or did he make the right play?**

(travis,Emmett, bay)

The characters are from the TV series switched at birth I do not own any of the characters. On a side note I often say Travis says or Emmett says and if the character is Deaf in the show and normally does not talk verbally rather signs with ASL than please take it that way as they were signing not speaking. Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read my work please feel free to message me with story ideas, questions, or constructive criticism. This is the first fan fiction I have done and I am really excited to write more on it and to share it with all of you!

Bay and Travis become much closer friends than they ever anticipated but Emmett's surprise visit home throw a wrench into the butting relationship as well as his own.

 **Emmett's dorm room**

Emmett was sitting with Skye cuddling on the bed watching the movie psycho. He could not help but think that his life was finally falling into place he was at his dream school, in a beautiful place, watching a movie with a beautiful girl but still he missed his old life, his Deaf school where he did not feel like the odd one out, his friends Travis, Daphne, and Natalie. He wished that they could be closer but he knew that he would see them on vacations and when he graduated so he decided to try to just be in the moment with Skye he cuddled in close and tried to focus on the movie it was one of his favorites. Just as he had finally managed to shake his thoughts away a flashing caught his eyes it was his cell he had an incoming video call he looked at the caller id and saw it was Travis

"one minute, I have to get this." even though they had made up after his last visit had gone so bad things were still a little tense so he got up and went out into the hall to take the call.

As Emmett hit the answer icon on the screen he tried to plaster on his best "happy there's nothing weird or wrong face" the video popped up

"Hey how are you?" Travis asked

"Great, that assistant got my tape over to her boss and now I'm just waiting to hear anything but Skye says that her connection at the company says things are looking good. How are you?"

"I'm good, just been really busy with school, and friends."

There was a slight awkward pause then Emmett chimed in "how is Daphne doing I haven't gotten to talk to her I a while?"

"She is good she is dating some yaya now though some preppy hearing jerk."

"yeah sounds just like her type" Emmett said with a slight smile trying to keep the subject as casual as possible, breaking another long pause he said "hey I have to get going Skye is waiting on me we are watching a movie together but it was good talking to you, I felt really bad with how things went when you were here."

Travis cut him off "no, no its fine don't worry about it, but hey I had a reason for calling" Emmett looked a little distracted then all the sudden Travis saw Skye.

She interrupted and said "hey! How are you? I'm really glad that you made it home okay!" then she turned away to Emmet and said "hey em I only have till 7 before I have to be back at my dorm to study for my math test tomorrow, so if we are going to finish the movie we have to get back to it REALLY soon." With that she turned back to the screen and signed "it was nice to see you again." With a super big fake smile. Travis was irritated so he said "never mind man it's not important why don't you get back to your movie and ill just talk to you later" "okay talk to you later" Emmett said with a big smile.

 **At the kennish house**

Bay was in her garage working on an art project with the music cranked partly dancing like a nerd since no one was there to see it and partly painting when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Startled for a brief second she put down her paint brush and wiped the paint from her hands. She took out her cell and saw that she has a new text from Travis.

"Hey want to hang? I need to blow off some steam."

"Sure, did something happen?"

"Nope just been studying, I cannot read anymore my brain is going to explode if I have to remember anything else. "

"hah yeah I know the feeling, where/when do you want to meet?"

"Is Toby spinning tonight?"

"Yeah, you want to go see him?"

"Sounds good what time is he up?"

"7"

"Okay can you drive tonight?"

"Sure. Pick you up at 6:30?"

"Works for me" Bay put her cell down and started to clean up her art stuff so she could go get ready. She wanted to look good to go out.

 **At the club**

Bay and Travis walked in and spotted a table. "Hey you want to snag that table? While I go get the drinks?"

"Sounds good" Bay said as she walked over to the table. They were a little bit early; Toby spotted his sister across the crowd and went over to see her.

"Hey" he yelled over the music.

"I didn't know that you were coming tonight?"

"Last minute decision. "Bay yelled back

"Are you here alone?"

"Nope I'm here with…" then Travis walked up with the drinks and did a head nod to say hi since his hands were full "Travis" Bay finished her sentence.

Over the mic a man with a deep voice announced that Toby was up and the crowd started to cheer as Toby went up to his booth leaving just Travis and Bay at the table.

"So I wanted to tell you something." Travis signed

"Okay…" Bay said with a skeptical look on her face.

"I went to visit Emmett in LA last week. That's why I haven't seen you lately. I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I just didn't know if I should tell you, if you would even want to know. It was last minute…." Bay cut him off.

" Hey you don't have to report to me… you are friends with both of us. I don't want you to feel like I want you to spy or him to feel like I sent you."

"Okay." Travis said feeling relief that she was not mad.

"So how is he doing?" Bay asked trying to look causal even though she felt like her heart was practically beating out of her chest.

"He is good." Travis said trying to keep it simple. There was a pause then he decided that Bay needed to know about Skye and Emmett before someone else told her.

"He is dating Skye…." He said looking guilty for being the one to deliver the bad news.

"Oh. Good for him." Bay said looking like she was trying not to cry. She looked down at her drink to try to avoid eye contact knowing that it would quite possibly give her away.

"I'm sorry I didn't know if I should tell you. If it helps I hate her?" He added trying to make Bay smile, it worked a little. Even thought she still had tears welling up in the corners of her eyes she could not help but smile a little bit. Travis had become one of her best friends, after what happened with tank she had found out that he had had a similar experience and they could relate to each other so they had been spending a lot of time together. "Look Emmett is a tool now, you could do way better than the person that he has become. He is stupid if he thinks that he could do better than you. Skye has turned him into a wannabee and I told him that. Actually the exact words that I used were that she had turned him into a "hipster ken doll"." He said with a small smile. Bay smiled too.

"Should I have told you?" Travis asked concerned obviously still feeling guilty.

"Its fine" Bay said but Travis didn't look like he bought it. "No really. "She said "It stings to hear that he is dating someone already, but I'm not surprised and I needed to hear it. Just knowing that he moved on helps me to move on too. " Travis could tell she was still sad he knew that she was trying to hold it together though so he decided to drop it and change the subject. " Sooo have you been working on any new art pieces lately?" Bay gave him a slight smile she knew exactly what he was doing. They spent the rest of the night talking about random stuff.

 **Later that night in the car dropping Travis at home.**

Stopped in front of Travis dorms Bay faced him. "Hey I wanted to say thank you for tonight. Thank you for telling me the truth about Emmett even thought it puts you in an awkward spot, and thank you for trying to cheer me up and get me out of the house. I know I have been a hermit lately, I just feel stuck. All of my friends are either off at school somewhere else or busy with school here. I haven't gotten into an art school yet, I just feel a little lost. This time last year I thought my life was planned out. I was going to move to LA with Emmett. Apply to art schools there; I even had a job lined up. I thought I knew everything and then one thing after another, after another happened and nothing went as planned. Sorry I am rambling I don't mean to be so depressing"

Travis waved his hand in front of him "you're not. I told you before I am here for you if you ever need to talk depressing talk, happy talk, whatever. That is what friends are for."

"Can I ask you one more question about Emmett?"

"Sure"

"Did he ask about me? Like if I was okay or anything?"

"Yeah he did."

"Did you tell him how depressed and crazy I have been?"

"I told him that you were great, that you started taking Spanish, and were going out a lot. Don't worry I got your back" he said with a smile.

"Thank you"

"Yep."

"Okay well I need to get going I have Spanish homework waiting for me at home that I am just dying to get to. Yay." She said with an obvious sarcastic look on her face.

"Goodnight."

"Night, ill text you tomorrow or something."

 **Bays bedroom**

Bay walked into her room, took off her coat and shoes and threw them down onto the floor. She dug her cell phone out of her pocket it was dead so she hooked it up to her charger before laying down on her bed. She couldn't believe how exhausted she was. Finally she gave up and said to herself "Spanish can wait…too sleepy" in a half awake voice. As she closed her eyes her phone powered back on and the screen lit up with 1 new text message from Emmett but bay was already asleep.

 **The next morning in bays room**

Bay woke up to her alarm, half asleep she reached over to turn it off. She rolled out of bed and started to get ready for her day. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and threw her hair up and grabbed her cell off of its charger. She noticed the message icon on the screen she clicked the icon and saw the words that she has been missing, wanting, and fearful of seeing since their break up. 1 new text message from Emmett. Bay felt like she wanted to faint. She considered just deleting the text without reading it but she had to read it. What if this was the message she had been waiting for, the I'm sorry I was an asshole message. She pressed her lips tightly together and nervously hit open and started to read.

"Hey Bay, I just wanted to let you know that I have started to see Skye, I know that you think that she is the reason that we broke up but she isn't… I just wanted to let you know before you heard it from anyone else. I hope you are doing good."

That was it? That was all that Bay could think, that is all that he had to say? He just wanted to rub it in her face that he was happy and seeing someone now? She couldn't help but notice that he said "I hope you are doing good" not "how are you doing?" or "are you doing good?" meaning that he just let her know as a technicality and did not want a response of any kind from her. "What an ass" she thought out loud.

Bay was irritated and hurt but she knew that she could not just crawl back into her bed and sleep, she needed to go forward not fall back into depressions land. She briefly thought about texting him back and telling him what an ass he had become and never to talk to her again but she quickly decided that that would not be the mature thing to do. Instead she decided to text him back, "that's great i'm happy for you." She didn't mean it, but it was the only way she had left to keep her pride, get in a jab and still look like she was trying to be mature in anyway.

 **In la in class**

Emmett's cell started to vibrate on his desk beside him. All he could see was the words new text from Bay across the screen. Before he could open it his teacher appeared at his side.

"No cell phones in class! It is extremely rude to waste my time and everyone else's time in this class. Some people are here to learn. If you are not one of them than you should leave right now."

"No, no I'm sorry professor. I'll turn it off right now, it will never happen again I promise" with that Emmett powered down his cell phone and went back to watching the teacher, but he could not concentrate on anything now but that text waiting for him to read at the end of class.

What would it say? "I still love you?""I miss you?"How could you do this to me?""You ruined my life?" Would it be telling him to fuck off? He just couldn't turn off his mind thinking about all of the possibilities it could be. Finally after 90 minutes of worrying class was over and he could check. All it said was "that's great I'm happy for you". That didn't sound like the Bay he knew. Where were the fireworks? Unless maybe she has moved on too…. The thought gave him a jealous twinge in his stomach he couldn't help it even though he was happy at school with Skye but he knew that The only way that she would be happy for him was if she was seeing someone too. He thought about it all day and finally by night time it had driven him crazy. He couldn't take it anymore. So he video called Travis.

"Hey what's up?" Emmett signed

"Nothing much I was just getting ready to go study I have a HUGE test tomorrow. What do you need?"

"I was just curious can I ask you something and have it stay between us?"

"yeah sure" Travis said looking uninterested and bored.

"Is bay seeing anyone?" This peaked Travis interest and quite frankly made him a little mad.

"Why?"

"I text her last night and gave her a heads up about me and Skye so she wouldn't find out from anyone else first and she text me back and said that it was great and she was happy for me. Is she lying, or has she moved on?"

Travis started to sign. Now he looked as irritated as he felt. "I don't know if you have a right to know?"

"What do you mean? I'm just curious."

"No you're not. It is none of your business if she is seeing someone or interested in anyone. You didn't want to be with her anymore. You broke up with her, you're with Skye. Bay deserves the chance to move on and be happy just like you so if you are asking me out of anything more than "curiosity" than get over it. She needs to live her life and you need to let her. I know that it is hard to let go but you made your choice and now you need to live with it. It is not fair to someone to keep stringing then on. Just let her move on."

" Dam I was just asking, I'm sorry I won't ask you about her ever again. Okay? I'm sorry peace"

"Yeah that's fine. Sorry I unloaded on you I just feel like I'm stuck in the middle of you and her. You guys are basically 2 of my best friends and it is a very fine line to try to balance on."

"I'm sorry consider the subject dropped."

"Okay, well I have to get going I am meeting up with someone to study. Talk to you later?"

"Okay night…" Emmett said still feeling awkward after that blow up he couldn't believe that he got so upset over just a simple question.

 **In Emmett's dorm**

Later that night it was still bugging him so he finally decided to look up Bays facebook to see if it said in a relationship and what she had been doing. A new post had just gone up to her wall. "At Ihop eating with one of my Besties!" with this update was a selfie of her and Travis doing a funny face with a mouth full of food. He couldn't help it he was jealous. He knew he needed to try to ignore it but it sure didn't look like studying to him….

 **In the restaurant**

"Bestie selfy is posted!" Bay said with a smile

"Nice, how do I look? Swave? Classy? " Travis said smiling back with a big cheesy smile across his face like you would expect to see on a sports anchor announcing his teams big win.

"Well it's about as classy as you can look with a mouth full of food showing."

"What? Let me see that, I bet I look awesome!"

She pulled up the picture on her cell showing him "well what do you think?" She said with a smile.

"I look like crap. Wow….. Well I might not have all the girls after me from this picture but at least I will have all of the guys jealous of me, hanging out with such a hottie!" he said with a smile.

"Oh shut up!" But thank you I do look pretty good huh?" Bay said with mock bashfulness and a huge smile "Travis smiled back.

 **In the car**

Bay drove Travis home, they stopped in front of the dorms " Bays cab service is now closing for the night please tip your driver as you exit" she smiled genuinely happy for one of the first times since her break up with Emmett.

"Thank you for going out tonight I had a really good time, I don't think I have smiled like this in a long time."

"Well you should do it more often you are amazingly beautiful when you smile" his smile looked real and slightly nervous not like it had most of the night when they were joking around. Bay smiled not quite sure what to say.

"Thanks." was all she could manage to squeak out at that moment.

Travis broke through the moment "We should go out more often just the two of us. It's fun."

"Yeah we definitely should" Bay agreed with a nervous smile not quite sure where this was going or even where she wanted things to go. She looked down for a moment. Travis leaned in and gave her a hug then waved goodbye as he said "drive safe. Ill text you tomorrow?"

"okay cool, night."

 **Travis room**

Travis got to his room and threw the weight of his whole body on his bed slightly bouncing as he landed hard. Laying flat on his back looking up at the ceiling he put his hands over his face and thought "what am I doing?!" He smiled lightly. He knew that Emmett was his friend and that Bay was not ready for a relationship yet but he also knew that it felt right between them. More right than he had felt in a long time.

 **Bays house**

Bay walked into the house her dad John was walking upstairs with a cup of water looking comfy in his pjs. He looked down at the watch that he still had on and said "Are you just now getting in?"

"Yeah, sorry" Bay said a little nervous like she was in trouble.

"What were you doing out at this hour might I ask, and who were you doing it with?"

"I was with Travis we ate some dinner, I quizzed him for his classes, and he quizzed me for mine. Did I pass?"

"Bay you are an adult now you don't have to PASS" he said with a fake smile.

"Oh please! This was so a test!"

"Okay your right it was, and yes you did. Have a goodnight sweetheart" with a smile he turned and walked up the stairs.

Bay walked up to her room and shut the door. She leaned up against it for a minute then pulled out her cell and started to write a text.

 **Daphne dorm room**

Her cell vibrated and started to flash on her nightstand. She tried to ignore it since she had a test the next day and knew she needed her sleep. It buzzes again she grumpily sat up and looks at her cell. 2 new messages from Bay.

"Hey are you up still?"

"Please If you are up can I come over? I really need to talk to someone and you're the only one that I can." Then before she could text back she got another one.

"Okay never mind your probably asleep, I can figure it out." Daphne knew that if Bay was rapid fire texting her she was wigging out about something so she messaged her back.

"I was trying to sleep but I'm up now so you might as well come over."

"Really? Oh my god I so love you right now!"

"How long till you're here?"

"I can be there in 20."

When Bay got there she let herself in.

"Hey."

"Hey…. What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You woke me up at 1 am on a school night for nothing?"

"Well no not nothing….. I think Travis likes me" she blurted out.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well we went to dinner as friends tonight and we were having a good time joking and laughing and we took a picture together and he told me I looked "amazingly beautiful" when I smiled and said we should hang out more often just the two of us…." Bay was seriously rambling now talking as fast as her mouth could say what came to her mind.

"Maybe he was just being nice." Daphne said flatly.

"Hey!"

"No I don't mean it like that! It is after 1 am give me a break."

"Okay fair enough. But what do you think about what he said?"

"Well that is pretty mushy? Especially for him, I can't really picture him saying that if he didn't like you…"

"Yeah I know. I don't think I have ever seen him like that not even with Mary Beth… oh no!"

"What?"

"Marybeth! She's my friend and he's her ex and" before she could finish her sentence Daphne interrupted her

"Not to mention that he is one of Emmett's best friends…"

"I know! What do I do?"

"Well do you like him?"

"Yes…. No … I don't know. I think so. It's confusing he has been such a good friend to me especially lately."

"Well before you go any farther you need to really think this through and be sure you like him if you are going to go for this. He is a great guy and it would suck if he liked you and you kissed him and he liked you even more then you decided you didn't really like him. It would mess up his friendships with you, and Emmett for nothing. Just make sure it's real first and not because you miss Emmett or want to make him jealous…. Okay?"

"You're right… I need to think."

"I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear" Daphne said with genuine sympathy in her voice.

"It's okay I'm not sure what I was hoping to hear but that's what I needed to hear."

 **Next day at Travis's dorm**

Travis picked up his cell and started to type out a text to Bay "Hey how are you?..." no that wasn't what he wanted to say he deleted the message " Hey can I talk to you?..." nope not it either, he hit delete again and started to type a third message "Hey…" but he was interrupted by an incoming video call from Bay he nervously hit answer. "Hey I was just getting ready to text you. What's up?" " Not much Toby is spinning tonight and he wanted me to try to rally the troops so that it looks like he has a following. It looks like they might be offering him a paying normal gig every week but he needs to bring people in. So what do you think?"

"Sure sounds awesome."

"You need me to pick you up?"

"naw I will meet you there."

"Okay, see you then"

 **At the club**

Bay was sitting at a table for 4 waiting for Daphne, Mingo, and Travis to show up. Where were they? Toby was about to go on. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She smiled sure that it would be Travis; she turned to see….. But Travis was not there just some frat guy.

"Hey you want to dance?!" he yelled over the music.

"Oh no thank you I am meeting people here and I want to hold this table."

"What?" he yelled Then suddenly Travis got there he stepped in between Bay and the frat guy. He was a much welcomed interruption, he sat down "sorry I'm late."

"No you're not he's just getting started"

"Who's this?" Travis asked.

"Some frat guy that is attempting to hit on me" She said with a slight embarrassed smile. The guy looked at Travis and said "oh sorry man I didn't realize she was taken"he waved his hands in the air in front of him to surrender and then turned and took off back into the crowd probably to continue to troll for a new girl.

"Hey how are you?" Bay signed.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about som…." He was cut off suddenly by Mingo and Daphne approaching the table.

"Hey sorry we were late" Daphne said.

"Lots of making out" Mingo attempted to sign with a smile.

"It's cool" Travis replied.

"Yeah" Bay signed distracted by what they had just interrupted. A little bit later Bay and Daphne went out onto the dance floor and started to dance together when the same frat guy from earlier and one of his friends approached them.

"Hey is that your boyfriend?" The now drunk frat guy asked referring to Travis.

"No."

"Oh good, you wanna dance?" He looked pretty toasted and Bay already had enough on her plate so she smiled politly and said "no I don't think that would be a very good idea, thanks though." She turned to try to walk away but the guy grabbed her from behind by her hips and pulled her close up against his body she tried to jerk out of his grip to pull away but her was holding her too tight she yelled "Get off me" and "let go!" but the guy just laughed.

Across the room at the table Travis saw bays struggle and ran over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he signed to the guy even though he knew that he wouldn't understand. The guy didn't need to understand the signs though he just needed to understand Travis's fist connecting with his jaw he instantly released Bay as he fell to his knees. Travis grabbed Bay and they left.

 **In the car at the club**

"Thank you!" She hugged him. Travis couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, he knew that Bay was an independent person who liked to be able to take care of herself so he was not sure about how she would feel about him stepping in.

"No problem"

"Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah I was going to take the bus though."

"No way, I can drive you. Why would you take the bus?"

"Well I am staying at Melody's tonight and I didn't know if you would want to drive there or if it would you know, bring up bad memories."

"No its fine, seriously it's the least I can do after what you just did."

"Okay, thank you."

 **In the car in front of Melody's**

"Okay well, yet another eventful night in the life of Bay Kennish" Bay said awkwardly. " tune in next week for…" she was interrupted, Travis leaned in and kissed her mid sentence it started fast and took her by surprise but the kiss lasted about 15 seconds and she could feel how much he cared for her. She could not help but kiss him back. He finally pulled away and waited for her to say something.

"Wow" she was shocked, she knew he liked her but she wasn't expecting him to just lean in and plant one on her like that.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do that."

"No its okay."

"No I really shouldn't have just gone for it like that. It was all wrong I should have waited. I should have picked a romantic moment. I could have…." Bay cut him off this time as she leaned in and kissed him. It took him by surprise as well. After a minute they separated and looked at each other in silence for a moment they both were smiling slightly to them shelves, and slightly out of nervousness.

"Okay" he said with a much bigger smile as relief was washing over him "I will see you tomorrow?" He said trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"You will defiantly see me tomorrow." Bay replied with a big smile. Travis leaned in and kissed her again, a much shorter kiss but one that made them both slightly giggle.

"Goodnight." Travis signed

"Night." Bay signed back. She watched him open the door he turned and waved then she drove off happier than she had been in months.

 **Melody's house**

Travis walked in fidgeting with his house keys looking down but with a stupid happy look on his face. He looked up and saw melody smiling at him.

"Somebody looks happy! Where were you tonight?"

"Well I was out with…." Before he could finish Emmett walked into the room.

"Hey you surprised?" he asked with a smile on his face. Travis looked like he had seen a ghost. He didn't know what to say or do. Emmett and Travis hadn't been getting along for a while now and he just got done making out with Emmett's ex girlfriend who he really liked. What about Bay? What would she think? Would she fall for him when she saw him again? Should he tell her he was back? Should he hide it? This was the worst possible time for him to just show up out of the blue.

"Well say something! Don't just stand there with your mouth open. You surprised?"

"Yeah wow, sorry. Why are you back?"

"I had a break from my classes for a few days so I thought I would come for a visit."

"Oh that's great. How long will you be here for?" Travis looked super awkward but no one seemed to notice. The house phone started to flash meaning there was an incoming call, Melody left the room saying "sorry I am expecting an important call from Gabe, i'll be back." once she left the room Emmett's body language changed to less proper and less fake smiley he leaned a little closer to Travis.

"Hey are you still mad at me for your trip? I was an ass. I'm sorry, but can't we try to have fun while I'm here? Like old times. I though you could show me around campus and we could get the old gang together again!" Was he talking about Bay too? Travis could not help but wonder. If he is than does that mean he came back for her? Or maybe he did mean the whole old Deaf gang being Daphne, Travis, Mathew, and Natalie? He had to ask he couldn't help it.

"You mean you, Daphne, Natalie, Mathew and I?" Emmett shook his head yes and awkwardly added "…. And Bay too… if she wants to. I mean it might be nice to see her and I don't want to leave her out, we have a lot of the same friends so we will need to be around each other eventually. "

"So where's Skye on this vacation? I'm surprised she didn't come with you."

"She went back home to see her family and friends. Besides I wanted to come back to mend fences you were right about a lot of the stuff you said when you came to see me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Bay… you were rite I was a dick I didn't treat her right and I am embarrassed about how badly I went about everything and how I reacted to the whole tank thing."

Travis just took in a deep breath, he couldn't help but be concerned about what would happen between him and Bay now that Emmett was here. It was bound to be confusing for her.

 **In Travis room at melody's house**

Travis walked into his room. What the hell was he going to do now? I don't want to risk losing her but she deserves to know that Emmett is here. I need to tell her tomorrow. That's it tomorrow night I will take her out for dinner and tell her that I really care about her and somehow try to work in the whole you ex is back by the way thing.

 **At the Kennish house**

Bay walked through the front door with a smile on her face almost in a daze. She really cared for Travis and she loved the fact that he cared for her. Putting down her coffee that she had stopped to get on the way home she took out her cell and started to type out a text to Travis. Trying to think of the right words to say she knew "I miss you" would be too soon "what's up?" would be too obvious not to mention she would feel lame then she thought about it for a second and realized she knew just what to say so she started to type " Hey I had a really great time tonight, what do you want to do tomorrow when we hang out?" before she could hit send there was a knock at the door she happily strode over to answer it swung open the door and there stood Emmett. Her jaw felt like it hit the floor she didn't know what to say or if she should say anything at all or just slam the door right in his face. He smiled that same smile that had once made her heart melt but now it just made her angry. What was he doing here in her house? How could he just show up out of the blue after what he did to her in LA and after what he said to her?

"Hey, it's really good to see you" he finally said.

"Emmett... What are you doing here?"

"I had a break from school and I really wanted to see everyone so I came back."

"Well you don't need to see me…. You said everything you needed to say in LA."

"I was a jerk. I am so sorry for the way I treated you. It was not cool of me to make a movie about your life without your consent…"

Bay cut him off "Make a movie about my life? No no you didn't just make a movie about my life you shared intimate details of the most horrible and embarrassing, thing I have ever done or been through with your class, strangers, your teachers, not to mention your new girlfriend! You were supposed to love me and be on my side but you dropped me the second things got hard and you didn't just dump me for what happened with Tank you dumped me for Skye and you let me feel like it was all my fault because of the tank thing!"

Emmett reached out to touch her hand but she ripped it back angrily before he could really get a hold of her. "I'm so sorry"

"It's too late for that."

"No, Please hear me out…."

"Fine…." She opened the door a little more and stepped to the side allowing him to come in the house.

"Talk." she said shortly.

"I was the biggest jerk in the world. I have done a lot of thinking and soul searching since we broke up and I know that what happened with Tank was not your fault. I know that it was complicated and messy and I didn't understand it before but now I do. I should have been there for you but all I did was push you away. I promise you that it had nothing to do with Skye I just couldn't deal and I was a jerk. "

Bay rolled her eyes a bit she could tell his apology was genuine but that didn't make it hurt any less or make her feel any less angry.

"Look I don't want to do this right now…"

"Okay but Bay please just give me a chance to be your friend again. I know that I screwed up big time and I don't expect you to forgive me right away but I want to try to gain back your trust and hopefully one day we can be friends the way we used to be… We were best friends and I miss that."

"Friends?" Bay asked.

"Yes just friends."

"I can't make any promises but if you're going to be around then I can't pretend that you aren't even here either. Just to be clear, acquaintances is all i can offer you right now, maybe friends someday but that's all I can give you for now."

"Okay I will take it. I guess I will leave you to your night."

"Okay night." She said half in a daze but not the happy one from earlier now more of a numb what the hell just happened daze. It all felt like a dream.

Emmet turned around pausing as he walked out the door. "Thanks….. For giving me a chance to prove to you that the guy you once knew is still in here. Also I am trying to get a group together to go to a club or dinner or something while I'm here, I was thinking Daphne, Travis, Natalie, Hilary and you? Would you want to do that? I mean they are your friends too."

"Yeah sure, I guess….."

"Okay ill text you and let you know when and where…. Night" He smiled, she shut the door in his face leaving him with a very fake confused looking half smile on her face as she shut the door.

Bay looked at her cell and saw the message to Travis that she had started to type out before and deleted the text she had some thinking to do and needed a night of peace all of the sudden.

 **At Melody's house**

Emmett walked in the front door. He was feeling pretty good about his talk with Bay. It had gone about as good as expected he knew that she would not forgive him right away so it was still a move in the right direction for a positive friendship again. He couldn't believe how beautiful he still thought she was, it was almost like he was seeing her for the first time all over again when he saw her tonight. It made him briefly wonder if he made the right decision to be with Skye. Bay was still the first real love of his life at least the first one that actually had loved him back, he didn't know how to change his feelings about that or if he really even wanted to.

Emmett walked up the stairs and saw that the light was still on in Travis's room so he slowly opened the door and saw Travis sitting at his desk writing he walked in slowly "Hey" Travis looked startled, he quickly closed his spiral note book that he had been writing in and said "Hey what's up?" He seemed rushed though like he was hiding something.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah but it was just homework so no big deal."

"Oh okay well I can let you get back to it. I just saw your light was on and I wanted to tell you that I went to see Bay."

These words sank Travis's heart. Why was he smiling? Did something happen? Did they kiss? Was she rethinking everything that had happened between them earlier that night? Does he still want to be with Skye or does he want to be with Bay now? He had to know or the what if's would drive him crazy.

"Oh yeah? How did it go? You look happy?" He said trying to keep calm.

"Yeah I am. I told her that I still want to be friends, I miss her and that I was an ass before."

"And what did she say?"

This question hung in the air for just a moment but to Travis it felt like a life time.

"She yelled at me."

Travis let out a deep breath, but Emmett was not finished.

"She said that we could be acquaintances."

"So why do you look so happy then?"

"Because I got to see her and in a way it felt like nothing had changed. I know it has, I am with Skye now, and I live far away. I know that she is still really mad at me but I want us to still be in each other's lives."

"Are you sure that is such a good idea?"

"What do you mean? I thought you would be happy…. When you came to LA you set me straight. I thought you would be happy that I was listening to you. She is one of your best friends and so am I. So why is this a bad thing if we are all friends again?"

"It's not bad just are you sure that it's the best thing for her? It took her a really long time to get over you and the break up."

"Over me?" Emmett seemed to hone in on these two words in an instant. Travis knew that he had phrased that in the complete wrong way if he was trying not to peak Emmett's interest in Bay again. After all he was a guy and he might just want her back if he thought he couldn't have her.

"Yeah, well I mean…"

"Is she over me?"

"I don't know."

"Well is she seeing anyone?"

"Well no Not technically."

"Oh okay well if she is not with anyone than I don't see why it would be bad for her if I try to be her friend. It's not like I am going to mess up a relationship for her right?"

"Look all I meant was that she took it really hard. One day she loved you and her whole future was planned, then the next she lost you and the future she thought she would have. It took her a while to figure out what she wanted in life now. I don't want it to be a setback for her after she has worked so hard to get back up on her feet. That's all"

"Well we are going out one night to a club or for dinner she said she would go. I get your concern and I can tell you that I am here to try to make things better not worse. Besides don't you think she would have told me if she thought it was a bad idea or she didn't want to?"

"Just the two of you are going out?"

"No all of us."

"Oh okay. Well I better get back to my homework so can I just see you in the morning?"

"Yeah you want to show me the campus tomorrow?"

"Yeah no problem sounds fun."

Emmett left the room and Travis opened up his spiral back to where he had been writing before and all that is said so far was

Bay,

Tonight was amazing. That was the happiest I have felt in a long time I know that there would be a lot of obstacles in our way but I think we are worth a shot.

 **The next morning on campus**

As Emmett walked with Travis he couldn't help but notice that people acted differently around Travis now that he was a baseball player.

"Wow you're like a campus star."

"No not really I just have made some new friends that's all."

"Okay whatever you say." He said with a smile.

A girl started to approach she was one of the spirit squad cheer leaders and one of Travis new friends.

"Hey Trav I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to? How's the arm?" As she said this she ran her hand lightly down his good arm in a seductive way.

"It's been better but it's getting there I should be able to take the field next season." Travis replied ignoring what she was doing.

"That's cool. So who's you friend?"

"Oh right sorry Emmett this is Sam, Sam this is Emmett he is here visiting here from LA."

"Oh it's nice to meet you." Emmett said.

"You too" she said. With that she left for class.

"New friends huh?" Emmett smiled in a smart ass way.

"What? She is."

"Yeah she looks like she wants to be VERY friendly with you."

Travis didn't look amused, maybe if he wasn't trying to see Bay than he might have laughed too but that just wasn't the case.

"Okay so if not her than is there anyone you like?"

Travis was stuck but he didn't really know what to say. He was quite trying to think of an answer when Emmett's cell started to vibrate "Hey its Skye, ill be right back."

He stepped away and took his call after a few minutes he came back over "Sorry about that, we promised each other we would talk everyday. What were we talking about?"

Travis was relieved that the question had seemed to slip his mind "I don't remember. I need to get to class soon so I better finish showing you around.."

 **Later that afternoon at the Kennish house**

There was a knock at the door so Bay went and answered it Travis was there. "Hey, how are you?" he said a little less enthusiastic than he normally would.

"Well let's see my Ex boyfriend showed up at my house last night, but I'm guessing you already knew that?" She still looked mad.

"I didn't know that he was going to come here and see you last night…."

Bay cut him off "You still could have given me the heads up on him being here so he didn't blind side me though. I didn't even know that he was coming back to town."

"Neither did I….. I swear, I would have told you…" Travis said "I'm not any happier about him just showing up here than you are."

"Why are you not happy? He's one of your best friends."

"Yeah he's one of my best friends that is also the ex of the girl that I just started something with that I am REALLY happy about."

Bay smiled a bit. "Did you tell him about us?"

"No. What am I supposed to say to him? It was way too awkward."

"So what are we supposed to do tonight at this get together thing? Act like we don't like each other and try to play friends?"

"I guess… He is only here for a few days, then he is back off to school and it's just you and me again.." He reached out and grabbed Bays hand lightly for a moment before signing "as long as that is what you want?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes that is what I wanted last night before he showed up and that is what I still want now but I still don't know if I am ready for a full blown relationship yet and I don't think we should tell anyone until I am."

"Okay…. If that is what you want."

"It is I'm sorry"

"I get it." He said looking a little disappointed. He really did get it, she and Emmett hadn't been broken up for that long and he knew that it must be confusing having Emmett back in town even knowing that it was only for a few days.

Bay could sense his sadness so she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "You know just because I am not ready to be all open doesn't mean we can't still do a whole bunch of this…."

Travis immediately smiled as Bay pulled him in the door and they continued to kiss for awhile more.

 **At the club**

Bay and Travis decided that it would be smarter for them to not show up together so that they would not tip anyone off and so they could keep their "relationship" under wraps for now. Travis and Emmett came together in one car, Bay in her own, Daphne, and Mingo in another and finally Natalie and Hilary in another. Emmett and Travis arrived there first and nabbed a table. Toby was scheduled to spin so he was already there getting his booth ready when he spotted Travis and Emmett walk in. He walked over to their table and faced Emmett "look no offence but you need to leave … Bay is going to be here tonight so you shouldn't be."

"No it's cool. I talked to her. She is meeting us here."

"What do you want with my sister? Don't you think you hurt her enough?"

"I know. I am not here to hurt her." He said crossing his finger over his heart.

"You better not be."

Bay, Daphne and Mingo walked up, Bay nervously said "hi" Toby turned at the sound of her voice. "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked

"Yeah sure."

They walked off. "You aren't going to give him another chance are you?"

"No. He is just here for a few days and he asked if we could be friends.."

"So you're not going to…"

She cut him off "No, I like someone else now."

"Really who?" Toby was a little surprised by this news Bay had been so hung up and heartbroken about Emmett that he couldn't picture her being with anyone else.

"None of your business"

"Its Travis isn't it?" he guessed not really looking surprised.

"No…." her face started to turn red "Okay fine yes but you cannot tell anyone. We don't want it to get out yet, we aren't ready for everyone to know."

"Okay it's just between us... He's a good guy."

"I know DAD" she smiled he started to walk away.

"Hey Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for caring…" she said with a small smile.

Emmett watched her over by the bar as Toby was walking away he was trying to read their lips but it was no use they were too far. "Hey I am going to go get a drink does anyone want anything?"

He walked over just as Bay was turning to leave the bar to head back to the table. "Hey I'm glad you came." He said looking down at his hands trying to look like it did not seem so weird. "I was worried that you would change your mind."

"Well like you said these are my friends too. I can't hide forever."

"I'm glad to be back I missed my life here."

"Yeah right you love LA."

"Yeah but all of my friends are here. I will always be that one Deaf kid there. "

"Hey if anyone treats you like you are just "the Deaf kid" than they aren't worth your time." He smiled and she realized that they were getting more personal than she was ready for and that if she started to be his friend this fast he might get the wrong idea that she was just a door mat that he could walk all over with no consequences so she sighed a slight bit and said "Well I'm going to get back to the rest of the group, see you over there."

He smiled it felt nice to get advice from her he missed hearing her speeches about how people would love him and how great he was. She always knew just what to say to him to make him feel safe.

Bay took in a deep breath and walked back over to the table. She sat down and started to sip her drink. She started to space out about everything going on.

"Bay? Bay? Hello in there?"

Bay suddenly snapped out of her trance when she heard Daphne's voice. "Huh, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

The two girls walked to the ladies room and went inside where they had some privacy. "What's going on?" Daphne asked

"I kissed Travis more than once…"

"BAY!"

"Well technically he kissed me and I kissed him back and we have been kissing ever since."

"When did this happen?"

"The same night that Emmett got home but before either of us knew he would be here."

"Wow talk about your ironic timing."

"Yeah. I know.."

"So does Emmett know about you and.."

"Nope"

"Are you guys going to tell him?"

"I don't know. We weren't going to until we were sure that there was something to tell but I feel like I am lying to him and cheating or something…. That's crazy right? I don't owe him anything.. He has a girlfriend I can have a boyfriend if I want."

"I agree… so he's your boyfriend?"

"What?"

"You said boyfriend." She said with a smile

"No he's not… yet but I want him to be. But I can't deal with telling Emmett and its really none of his business, besides if we tell him right now it will just look like I was trying to make him jealous or get even. And I don't want to deal with that and I really don't want Travis to feel like that."

"Okay well let's get back out there and finish up this night. Once he goes home you can be with Travis." Daphne smiled as she said this.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm just really happy for you guys.."

"Thanks, I'm happy too."

They both took in a breath and walked out the door trying their best to look happy.

When they got back to the table Travis took advantage of Emmett not looking and asked Bay if everything was okay.

"Yeah it is she said with a smile." Before they could say anymore Emmett looked back at them and they stopped signing, but Bay took a small opening to grab Travis's hand under the table for a few moments and squeeze it just tight enough that he knew he was giving her strength. So he smiled.

"Hey do you guys want to dance? Emmett asked.

"Everyone agreed to go on the dance floor and all dance as a group. Bay was swaying to the beat of the song, she had no idea that was Emmett was watching her from behind checking her out. and Emmett had no idea that Travis was watching him watch Bay. Travis looked rather irritated with Emmett's stares that looked more than friendly to him.

"Hey I'm going to go to the bathroom. He signed to Bay and the others. As he walked away Bay realized that the bathrooms were in a cove that was out of sight and that this would be the perfect time to sneak over and be able to talk to him alone finally for the first time tonight. She had wanted to kiss him all night long it was weird how she already felt like they had been together for a long time. She realized that they had been so close as friends that other than kissing, cuddling, or any physical stuff that they had basically been together for awhile. she decided to take her moment she really wanted a chance to talk to him and sneak a kiss so she told the group that she would be right back looking at her cell pretending that it had gone off and she needed to take the call, she placed the phone to her ear and held up her finger and started to walk off towards the bathrooms once out of sight she put her cell back in her pocket and leaned up against the wall outside of the men's room waiting for Travis to come out. Once he did she grabbed him by the arm and jerked him towards her smiling.

"Hey what are you doing?" he said smiling as well.

"I want to be with you…. Just you, in a real relationship. Where everyone knows and we can kiss in public."

Travis smile grew "You sure?"

"Positive. All I have wanted to do tonight is be able to take your hand and kiss you. It has been killing me that I can't."

"Me too."

"I do want to wait until Emmett is gone to tell people thought. We just don't need the added pressure and the extra drama that would bring. I want the start of us to be happy and as stress free as possible."

"Sounds good." He smiled and took her hand. They kissed a long passionate kiss and as they did his hands slid up to her face and her hands fell on his hips.

They pulled apart and Bay said well we better get back out there. They turned to go back to the dance floor then they saw him Emmett. He was about 20 feet away and he had seen the whole thing. He looked like he was going to cry and wanted to punch someone out all at the same time. Emmett turned and started to walk away angrily. Travis jogged up after him and put his hand on Emmett's shoulder, Emmett whipped around and punched Travis as hard as he could. Travis fell to the floor but recovered quickly and jumped up, he punched Emmett right in the eye, they ended up in a full brawl on the floor Mingo and another guy at the club broke it up, each holding a different guy from swinging.

Emmett broke free and stormed out of the club.

 **In the club parking lot**

Bay followed him. As she approached him she was worried that if she touched his shoulder from behind she might get punched being mistaken for Travis so she decide walking around into his view was the wiser decision.

"Go away Bay!" He said when he saw her.

"Emmett, I'm sooo sorry. We didn't want you to find out like that."

"Why didn't either of you tell me then?"

"We didn't know how. We weren't even sure what we were yet so we wanted to be sure before we told you…." She took a step closer to him he looked devastated once she got closer she caught a glimpse of light in his eyes and realized it was the light in the parking lot reflecting off of a tear.

"I hate that seeing you kiss Travis felt like 100 daggers through the heart! I was happy with Skye!"

"I'm sure you still are."

"No how could I be? If seeing the two of you could make me feel like this?

"Look we were together for a really long time. We were in love. Those feelings don't just go away, but that doesn't mean that is still what you want."

"Look I got to go… I don't really feel like talking to you right now…I'll see you around Bay.."

Bay let him walk away she knew that was what he needed.

 **Back in the club**

Bay walked back in, Travis was sitting at the bar with a bag of ice on his face.

"Well that went well." He said.

"I feel bad that we hurt him."

"You mean like he hurt you?" He asked a little defensively.

"Just because he hurt me doesn't mean that I feel the need to get even…"

"I know. Sorry I didn't mean that it was stupid."

"It's okay, it's been a pretty stressful night."

"What did he say to you?"

"Not much. He is hurt. He asked why we didn't tell him. Can I take you home I'm tired and I want to get some sleep if that's okay? I'm just not really In much of a party all night club mood anymore."

"I'll just have Daphne give me a ride back to the dorms, I don't think I should go back to Melody's tonight."

"Yeah probably not a good idea." Bay said with a weak smile

"Drive safe, text or call me if you need to talk…"

"Okay I will. Night"

"Night" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek not feeling like it would be right to do a real kiss after everything that just happened.

 **In Daphne's car**

Daphne pulled her car up to the curb out dise of the dorms.

"Hey Mingo can I meet you inside?" Daphne asked

"Yeah sure…." He gave her a quick kiss and started into the dorms.

Daphne turned to Travis "how are you holding up?"

"Ehh my cheek doesn't hurt that bad."

"That's not what I mean.."

"I know."

"Why did Emmett go off like that?"

"He saw Bay and I kissing…"

"What? Why the hell were you guy's kissing there?"

"I know it wasn't smart but we decided to be together in a real relationship."

"Good, I'm glad. You guys are both great so I am glad you found your way."

"Hey I need to get in to put some more ice on my face, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay. Night."

"Yeah."

 **Melody's house**

Emmett stormed into the house Melody was sitting on the couch reading a book but she knew someone was there because whoever got there slammed the door so hard she could feel the vibrations through the couch. She looked up to see Emmett coming in looking pissed off. Then she noticed it the black eye.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Travis and I got into a fight."

"What? Travis did this to you? Why would he hit you?"

"Probably because I hit him first."

"Why would you do that? He is your best friend."

"Not anymore. Now he is Bays best friend."

"He can't be friends with both of you?" Melody asked confused.

"No mom you don't get it they are together together!"

"Oh."

"Did you know?"

"No I didn't but…"

"But what? He is a jerk we were supposed to be friends and he still went for my ex girlfriend not that long after we broke up! What did he just wait for her to be available to try to jump her?"

"Emmett you broke up with Bay she had to move on, you did with Skye…. I wish that she had chosen to move on with a different person that wouldn't have been so hard on you but…"

"So you're taking his side? Unbelievable! You're my mom you know that right?"

"Yes I know that and you might not always like what I have to say but it's my job to say it. I'm sorry hon but you choose a path and now you have to stay on it. Travis and Bay would not try to hurt you... You still love Bay don't you?"

"Yeah I guess, I didn't think I did but I felt crazy tonight like I wanted to kill Travis when I saw them kissing."

"Do you still want to be with Skye?"

"Yes.."

"Then you should let Bay go and just be happy that she is with someone who you know is a good person. I'm not trying to take sides, I love you, you are my son and I don't like to see you unhappy but you need to be fair. You have to let her move on, and unfortunately you have no say in who it is with."

"I know,." He said sitting down on the couch. "It's just confusing I felt so confident in my decision to break up with her and be with Skye but now I am wondering did I make the biggest mistake of my life? Should I be with Bay still? Did I push her away because of the Tank thing?"

"Look if you guys are meant to be then you guys will find your way back I promise sweetheart. You know she loves you BUT you need to let this play out and let her move on. Break ups are easy when you are the one who has moved on but finding out the other person has stings… a lot." She gave him a sympathetic look.

Emmett just nodded his head. "I need to go to bed maybe I'll wake up from this nightmare and my friend won't have betrayed me.."

"Is that really all that is upsetting you?"

"NIGHT, mom."

"Just think about what I said"

"Yeah…"

 **The next morning in Bays room**

Bay woke up feeling like Dorothy from the wizard of oz like she had had a strange dream that was happy, sad, and confusing with everyone she cared about there. She didn't really know what to think. She looked over at her clock and shot up in bed 9 AM SHIT! I over slept I'm going to be late for class she jumped all the way up and ran to her closet grabbed the first outfit she saw and booked it out of the house. She drove to campus and ran the halls to reach her class she had made pretty quick time only five minutes late. She opened the door in a hurry accidentally making a big noise, the teacher stopped class "so nice of you to join us Bay now if you would take your seat than maybe the class could get back to what we started ON TIME. "

"Sorry." She said looking embarrassed she walked over to her seat and saw Mary Beth. Crap she was so worried about Emmett and what to tell him that she hadn't thought of what to tell Marybeth yet she needed to tell her after class though so that she didn't hear it from anyone else. She thought all through class more about what to say to her rather then what the teacher was saying. When what felt like by far the shortest feeling 55 minutes of her life was over she still had no idea what to say but now was the time she had to say something.

"Hey what's up why were you running late" Marybeth asked

"Uh I got up late it was a long night."

"Everything okay?"

"Emmett is back in town."

"He came back for you? I knew he would you two were meant to be!"

"No, he is still with Skye."

"Oh I'm sorry. Open mouth insert foot." She said with a nervous smile.

"He wants to be friends."

"Do you think you can do that?"

"No, not really."

"Did something happen?"

"Well we all went out to the club last night Emmett, Daphne, Mingo, Natalie, Hillary, Travis and I and Travis and Emmett got into a fist fight…."

Bay looked the most awkward she had ever felt.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Well…. (She took a deep breath)… I need to tell you something and I really hope you still want to be friends with me after I say this.."

"Okay. What?"

"Emmett saw Travis and I kiss so he got jealous and hit Travis then Travis retaliated."

"So you and Travis kissed to make him jealous?"

"Actually… we like each other. We didn't mean for it to happen, it just started a few days ago. I wasn't hiding it from you I would never mean to go behind your back I value our friendship…"

She cut her off "Not very much."

"No I do I swear!"

"How would you feel if I told you Hey Im dating Emmett all of the sudden but I valued your friendship?"

"I would feel awful and I hate that I am making you feel that way I just wanted to be honest with you."

"And you were. Job done… friendship too…"

Bay sat at her desk with tears starting to well in the corners of her eyes knowing how much she had just hurt her friend.

 **At Melody's**

The doorbell flashed and Emmett walked to the door he opened it and saw Travis there.

"What the hell are you doing here? You have a lot of nerve!"

"I need some books for school I left here…"

Emmett started to shut the door in his face but Travis put up his hand and stopped it.

"Look I did not come here to fight or talk I just need to run upstairs and get my books."

"Let me ask you something did you and her even wait for her tears to dry after we broke up before you guys jumped in the sack?"

"I don't know did you wait for her tears to dry before you jumped in with Skye? "

Emmett was fuming "Really? You are seriously going to try to make me out to be the bad guy here? You were my friend, like a brother to me and you stabbed me in the back like this and you honestly think I'm the bad guy?"

"I don't have to make you out to be the bad guy. You did that yourself…. You cheated on her the first time you went out. You didn't support her when she was raped and tried to make her feel like it was her fault and like she was cheating on you or something. You dumped her after she flew all the way to LA to tell you she loved you and wanted to move there to be with you. Then you got with Skye so fast after the break up that her plane probably had not landed. Not to mention you made a movie about her rape! And what did I do? Really? I fell for a great girl that was SINGLE because you were stupid enough to let her go. You are just feeling guilty and regretting your decision and that's not on me that's on you! You want a shoulder to cry on? Why don't you go home to your girlfriend maybe she would be sympathetic that you are completely jealous that you ex is happy with someone other than you. Admit it you thought she was going to just be there when ever you decided you wanted her again and your jealous that she moved on, this had nothing to do with me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**LA in Emmett's dorm room**

Emmett got home and opened his door hauling his suitcase in from the trip. He just wanted to forget how awful the whole trip was. He still couldn't really believe what all had gone down in the short time he was home. It had been two days since the club and he still couldn't get over the jealousy that he had felt when he saw Bay and Travis kissing. He really did want Bay to be happy but not with Travis. Did she really have to pick one of his best friends to get over him with? He thought back on the argument he had with Travis at his mom's house the day after he found out. Maybe Travis was right what if he was just transferring all of the anger that he felt at him self on to Travis because it was easier. Maybe he had really just expected Bay to wait around for him. It was a horrible thought and he didn't want to believe it but he didn't want to be with her until he saw her with someone else so maybe that was the case. The light above the door started to flash so he walked over and answered the door, it was Skye.

"Hey, my sexy boyfriend is finally home!" She said before getting a really good look at him. Very quickly she noticed the black eye and her smile faded.

"Oh my god Em what happened to your face?"

"Oh its nothing. You should see the other guy" he tried to joke, waving his hand in the air nonchalantly.

"Emmett?"

"It's not a big deal I got into a fist fight with Travis."

"What why?"

"Because I found out that he and Bay started dating behind my back.."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's not that big of deal."

" Uhhh yeah it is. You got into a fight over your ex. Because you are jealous…"

"No it was because he was my friend and he betrayed me."

Skye looked pissed. "This is not cool Emmett. You are with me so why do you care that Bay is with Travis? You broke up with her and she and Travis are both there, you are here. Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because he was my friend!"

"Oh so you're not jealous?" He was and he knew it but he certainly want going to admit that to her.

"No."

"I'm going."

"What? Why? Just because of this?"

"I am going because I am stupid. You obviously are still in love with Bay. You are jealous that she has moved on." Skye started to tear up. "It just sucks because I really thought you had moved on too.." she turned and walked away leaving Emmett standing there unable to do anything.

 **At the kennish house**

Bay was in her garage working on a new art piece that expressed all of her confusion and emotion over the last few days. On one hand she was happier with Travis than she had been in a long time but on the other a lot had gone on and it was just overwhelming. Either way painting was a great way to release all of her extra energy and emotions on a canvas she loved to speak through her art. It was just a cathartic little note to herself. The dust was finally settling now that everyone knew that Bay and Travis were a real couple and now that Emmett was back in LA. She had not seen or talked to Emmett since the club that night but she knew that he needed time before he would accept her and Travis as a couple. She was sure that he was feeling pretty similar to the way that she felt after she had found out that he was with Skye and she knew that it wasn't easy.

She was just about to finish her art piece and set the brush down when a hand covered her eyes she knew that it would be Travis she spun around landing right in his arms and gave him a playful hit on the shoulder. " Hey I was working you could have made me mess up my new painting."

"I'm sorry ill have to be more careful next time." He had a big smile on his face he couldn't help it whenever he was with her he just wanted to smile.

"So have you gone over to Melody's yet to see how she is with all of this?" As she said it she motioned between the two of them. They had both been a little concerned with how Melody would feel about the whole Travis, Bay, Emmett love triangle especially since her son was the one who had gotten 86ed out of it.

"No I'm going over there now I just wanted to stop here first and get some courage." As he said this he leaned in for a kiss. "….Okay now I am off to talk to her." He made a mock overly concerned face as he was walking backwards away.

"Let me know how it goes."

"I'll call you after?"

"Sounds good. Good luck!"

 **At Melody's**

Travis rang the bell when he got there melody came to the door she smiled a slight bit but the awkward tension was undeniable.

"Hey.." Travis started

"Why are you using the bell?"

"I wasn't sure I would be welcome…."

"You are always welcome here this is your home."

"Are you mad at me?" Travis asked as they walked into the house.

Melody paused "Well I'm not happy that you guys got into a fight but I cannot be mad at you for dating Bay. "

"How is Emmett doing?" He wasn't sure he still cared right now but Emmett had been a good friend to him in the past so he wanted to at least make sure he was okay.

Melody looked like she didn't know what to say she lead Travis over to the couch and motioned for him to sit down beside her. "He will eventually come around its going to take him some time, I talked to him about it and I advised him to let bay go…"

"Thank you"

"BUT he's not over Bay so it's going to take him time to come to terms and realize that she is not his anymore and when he does hopefully he will come to you WHEN HE IS READY. Understand?"

"Yeah, let him come to me."

"Exactly."

"Okay…but you and I are…"

She cut him off "We are fine, I love you and Bay both so I'm happy that you guys are both happy."

"Thanks"

Travis left for home he had a bit to wait before his bus arrived so he called Bay to let her know how the visit went.

 **The kennish house**

Bay was sitting at her desk reading her Spanish book when her cell phone started to go off and the screen lit up, it was an incoming video call from Travis. "Hey. So how did it go?" she couldn't help but be nervous she valued Melody's opinion. Even though when she and Emmett had first started to date things had been rocky between the two of them they had gotten close over time and Bay had a lot of respect for her.

"Good. She isn't mad."

"Good I'm glad, I would hate….." another message popped up on her screen in the corner, it said incoming call Emmett….

Bays heart sank and not in a good way. Why was he calling? should she answer?

Her heart was telling her that she had just hurt him and that she owed it to him to answer to make sure everything was okay. But her brain was telling her that it could only lead to trouble. She thought about it for a second and looked down at Travis "Hey can I call you back? I have another call." She signed.

"Sure."

Bay hit the answer button taking a deep breath in. She wanted to be prepared for anything..

"Hey" she said looking about as awkward as she felt.

"Hey" he said not looking like he felt much more comfortable than her.

"Soooo what's up?"

"I need to talk to you. I have some questions."

"Okay. Getting right to the point.." she mumbled this part not signing it or even sure it had been clear enough for Emmett to lip read. She was hesitant to answer his questions but she wanted to give him some closure even though he had not given her the same curtsey when they had broken up.

"How long have you and Travis been together? For real."

"Not long The night you got back was the first time that he and I kissed EVER and neither of us knew you were coming back."

"Are you sleeping together?"

"Emmett, you can't ask me that, it's none of your business anymore."

"Bay…"

"No! I'm not trying to be a bitch here but that is not an okay question to ask me."

"Fine, how about this one do you love him?"

"God I don't know! We have only been going out for a week!" Bay was starting to get a little irritated she could tell he was hurt but she felt like she was being put on trial. How dare he ask her about her sex life and if she loved him? He had no right.

"Do you feel about him like how you feel about me?"

"I don't feel about him how I felt about you yet… but I could."

Her words hit him like a freight train. She not only said she could but she said how she "felt" about him not feels. Was this a slip of the toung or was she trying to make a point? He wondered, either way it cut him deep. Emmett looked devastated just like he did that night outside of the club he was trying hard to put on a brave face but Bay could see right through it.

"Did I drive you too him?" He asked.

"No he helped me. After you and I broke up I was a mess. I was seeing you every where I turned around, there were times that I didn't feel like I would ever be happy again. Did your mom tell you that I came to her house and yelled at her about you?!"

"What? No." Emmett let out a breath, he also managed to smirk a tiny smile at the corner of his lips for just a fraction of a second at the thought of Bay freaking out on his mom. Not because it was a good thing that she was hurting but because he knew how much she cared and that she hadn't just run off straight into Travis arms like he was picturing in his head.

"Travis helped me climb out of the darkness. He made me smile again." Bay had a tiny smile she was nervous and Emmett knew her different smiles so he didn't take offense.

"I'm sorry, Travis was right I was a dick, I treated you like shit. I'm sorry that I called you like this, I shouldn't have it wasn't fair to you. I do want you to be happy, you deserve it." Emmett looked sad as he said this almost like he was half in a trance half like he was going to cry. Almost numb he said "goodbye Bay."

Before bay could say goodbye the screen went blank, an overwhelming sadness fell over her as she realized he was letting her go. "Goodbye" she said out loud even though there was no one left on the other end to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyes dorm room**

Skye had some angry girl rock music playing it had been a week since her fight with Emmett. She had needed some time to cool down and wanted him to really get his shit straight. She really liked him but if she was just his second choice than she didn't know if she could deal with that. Now that she had had some cooling off time she realized that she had been a little hard on him. She knew that it was a normal human emotion to get jealous. But what comforted her even more was that she knew that Bay was all the way in KC and she was here with Emmett now she just had to decide if she wanted to give him another chance. He had called her and text her a few times since the fight he would say "I miss you"" I'm sorry" "can you please call me back?" So today she finally text him back and asked him to stop by her dorm after class to talk. Now she was sitting on her bed with her school work thrown all over the bed in front of her trying to study and not look at the clock, he would be here any minute and the anticipation way killing her. Finally there was a knock at the door she jumped off of her bed, smoothed out her skirt, and placed her hand on the door knob she took in one last deep breath to try to gain her composure and then she opened the door.

Emmett stood there his hands shoved deep into his jean pockets shoulders high. He smiled she could tell that he was nervous to be seeing her but she knew the feeling well because she was just as nervous to be seeing him. Finally after about 20 seconds of them just staring at each other in the doorway Emmett took his hands out of his pockets. "Can I come in?

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, come in." She stepped aside and let him enter then closed the door behind him.

"Can I start?" She asked him nervously.

"Sure."

"Look I was a neurotic jealous mess when we had that fight. I know that you are with me and that she is with Travis hence the fight, it just hurt my feelings. Its normal for you to get a little jealous the first time you see your ex long time girlfriend kiss someone new and I'm sure that her kissing one of your best friends didn't help any either."

"Are we still together?"

"What?"

"Well you said that you know we are together."

"I hope so…."

"Good me too…" Emmett looked a little more relaxed now.

"But first I need to know something."

"What?"

"If Bay was to walk through that door right now and tell you that she loved you and dumped Travis for you would you still want to be with me? Or would you pick her?"

This question floated in Emmett's mind for only a moment but it felt like a life time "I would still pick you."

Skye was so happy she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight she was thinking thank you, thank you, thank you. As they hugged Emmett knew that he had lied, he still loved Bay so much and he had buried his head in the sand before about just how much he loved her he didn't want to do that anymore but what were his options? To be sad and alone missing Bay? Try to break Bay and Travis up quite possibly loosing her forever in the process? Or try to really move on with Skye.

 **On campus in KC**

As Bay and Travis walked together he had his arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders and she was smiling " I cannot believe that it hasn't even been 2 weeks yet since we started dating it feels like it has been so much longer." Bay signed

"I know for me too."

" I'm really happy with how things are going."

"I am very glad to hear it."

"My parents want you to come over for dinner."

"Ahh I see what you just did there! You were buttering me up and trying to sneak that in there." He had a smile as he said this.

"Well sort of…. Would you come?"

"Yeah sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I? I know your whole family pretty well I worked for your dad , got tutoring from your mom, been good friends with Daphne and you both not to mention your dad is my coach. But why do they want me to come over all of the sudden? They already know me."

Bay was smiling "Ehh they probably just want to interrogate you. You know give you the whole I will hunt you down if you ever hurt her speech.." It was clear she was having some fun with this at Travis expense.

"Great….. You know now I am actually a little nervous. Thanks a lot." he said this with a smirk clearly not really nervous at all.

"Anytime" Bay replied then echoed herself " Anytime."

 **In LA**

Walking on the beach with Skye hand in hand was nice but it didn't feel right anymore now that his eyes had been opened to his true feelings. He wanted to be with Bay not Skye, and if he didn't at least try to show her that and take his chance while he had it than he might miss his shot forever. He turned to Skye.

"Skye, I really like you… as a friend."

When she heard those words her smile fell.

"You have helped me a lot and I appreciate everything but…"

She cut him off "but you want to be with Bay?….." she said sadly

"Yeah… I'm so sorry.…."

"You realize that you and she are going to just run into the same problems if you date her again? You're still here she is still there, long distance never works out."

"I know that's why I am going to transfer to the deaf pilot program there and move back home for good."

Skye looked shocked and sad she didn't know what to say. "You must really love her if you're willing to drop your whole life and leave your dream school just for a chance to be with her.." she said this softly not angry just realization running over her like waves.

"I do."

"I hope you get your chance." She said with a forced smile on her face even though she was sad. "She is lucky to have someone who loves her that much."

Emmett smiled he had a lot to do but he was feeling good about his decision like for the first time in a long time he knew he was doing the exact right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA Emmett's dorm room**

Emmett's room was all boxed up now, it had only been a few days since he had made the decision to move back home but he had moved fast. He got the forms to transfer all of his credits, boxed up his room and even talked to the owner of the garage he worked at before he moved and got his old job back. The one thing that he hadn't done yet was tell anyone back home he was moving.

Emmett looked around his room thinking about all he was giving up but he smiled a bit.

I never should have left her in the first place; I'm not giving up I'm starting over. He thought to himself. He couldn't believe that today was already the day he was just waiting for the mover to get there to ship all of his boxes home.

 **On campus at KC**

Bay was walking to her car when she saw Travis across the big grassy knoll she smiled and waved as he jogged over to her. "Hey what time is dinner tonight?"

"5"

"Should I be nervous?"

"No my parents love you. Why should you be nervous?"

"They loved me when we were just friends but we're dating now. Don't you think that is going to make a difference?"

"No I think you are safe although I think I saw my dad did get out his shot gun today." She was clearly being a smart ass.

"haha yeah very funny"

"Don't worry so much, they are going to love you just as much now as they did before. Okay?"

"Okay."

 **The Kennish house 4:45 PM**

The doorbell rang so Bay ran to grab the door before one of her parents could beat her to it. She opened the door and saw that Travis had a large bouquet of flowers "awww you didn't have to get me flowers!" she looked touched until…

"These are for your mom."

"Oh well that was embarrassing. Okay well before we go to the dining room" she trailed off and leaned in for a deep kiss half way through the kiss she could hear the very distinct loud sound of a throat clearing Bay stopped mid kiss pulling back so fast that Travis lost his balance slightly for just a split second.

"Mom! Dad! Hi look Travis is here!" Bay said sounding overly enthusiastic.

They did not look too happy Travis leaned forward and gave Mrs. Kennish the bouquet of flowers that he had bought her. "Oh thank you, that was so sweet of you!" She said as she smelled them.

"Okay well lets all go eat some dinner" john said trying a little too hard to sound cool in Bays opinion.

As they ate dinner the family made a lot of small talk, they did the normal family routine of telling embarrassing stories about Bay as a kid. John and Travis talked baseball. After dessert Bay excused herself and Travis to go out to her studio where she claimed there was something she wanted so show him.

"Okay" John said he reached out to shake Travis hand but when Travis took his hand he pulled him close all of the sudden and said "you are with my little girl now so I expect you to be a perfect gentlemen. Okay?"

Travis smiled "You know me. I'm always a gentleman." He smiled a cheesy grin but John did not smile back he just looked at him intensely eye brows arched; there was a pause before Travis replied again but more seriously.

"I will be a perfect gentleman I promise"….. "sir" he added quickly.

John had a big smile cross his face "good man!" Bay was a little embarrassed but she expected nothing less from her dad he loved to play the father with a shot gun and scare the boys that Bay and Daphne brought home but she knew he was harmless.

 **Bays studio**

"So what did you want to show me?"

"Nothing just wanted to do this..." She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away.

"If your dad walked in right now he would kill me so since I want to stay alive long enough to date you more I think we should pass." He smiled and so did Bay.

"Okay so do you want to go to a movie?" Bay asked.

"Sure but only if it is from this century."

"Aww your killing me! No French black and white films?" Bay added sarcastically.

"Nope. Sorry!"

"What about a good chick flick? A little Matthew McConaughey?" she teased.

"I have always been more of a Matt Damon fan myself" he said, Bay couldn't help but smile big and start to lightly laugh as she remembered that she had once called Travis the deaf Matt Damon.

"What? The man does some good action movies!" He defended thinking she was mocking his choice.

"No it's not that." She looked a little embarrassed now but she was still smiling "When I first met you I called you the Deaf Matt Damon once to Daphne."

"Now that is a comparison I can live with!" He said with a huge cocky smile and started to do a mock red carpet walk pretending to wave to people.

"Come on Matt Damon we are going to have to get there earlier to make sure we can get three seats together."

Travis looked a little confused "three seats?"

"Yeah one for me, one for you, and one for your huge ego!" She smiled as he playfully chased her up the drive way to her car.

 **Melody's house**

Melody was in the kitchen making dinner when someone came in the room from behind her. She caught a slight glimpse of motion out of the corner of her eye and grabbed a knife off the counter next to her whipping around only to see Emmett.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing here?! You scared the hell out of me!" she put the knife down and slightly laughed out of relief placing a hand over her heart.

"I moved back."

"Wait, you what?"

"I moved back, please don't grab the knife again." He said putting his hands up in front of him pretending to surrender.

"What about school?"

"I want to go here. Be in the Deaf pilot program, I already got the forms to transfer all of my classes and grades."

"Why? You were in a great school. You loved it there." Then suddenly the reason dawned on her "This is about Bay and Travis isn't it?"

"No"

"Emmett Bledsoe, do not lie to me!"

"That is part of it but I also wanted to be back here because I miss you, my friends, and having a Deaf community."

"Why didn't you tell me before you did this?"

"Because I knew what you would say. It's okay mom." He said placing a hand on each of her shoulder's and looking her straight in the eyes trying to reassure her "Everything will work out I can go to the deaf pilot program, and I already got my old job back at the garage. Okay?"

"I know that you think that you are making some huge romantic gesture here by moving back but she is with Travis now. Have you thought about how much that is going to hurt you if she doesn't break up with him? How much it is going to hurt to see them together everywhere?"

Emmett hadn't really thought about that yet but he had an answer for his mom that was cheesy, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. "True love concurs all."

Melody forced a small smile that did not look sincere at all. She had no idea what to say. She knew her son and he was just as stubborn as she was. Once he wanted something he didn't give up until he had it.

 **At the movie theater**

After the movie was over Travis and bay left the theater, as they were walking out to the street they were making small talk about the movie.

"Hey you want to go get coffee?" Bay asked "There's a 24 hour coffee shop around the corner."

"Okay let's go." Travis said holding out his arm so she could hook her arm through his as they walked. They were enjoying the fresh air on their way to the coffee shop. Once they got there Travis opened the door for Bay and she walked in almost walking straight into someone "Oh sorry." she said.

She looked up to see who she almost bumped into and could not believe her eyes it was Emmett.

"Emmett?" Bay said in a soft voice she was too stunned to even think to sign it.

"What in the hell are you doing here!" Travis jumped between the two of them.

"Me?" Emmett said with a mock confused look on his face.

" Oh that's right I am here because I have a lot of work to do unpacking and since I live just a few blocks away so I figured I better get some caffeine in me before it was too late." He was smiling, it was clear that he was enjoying getting under Travis skin.

"You moved back?" Bay asked "why?"

Emmett just smiled at her and walked right past the two of them with his coffee he turned as he was about to go out the door and looked Bay directly in the eyes and said "I'll see you around Bay." Travis was livid, he started to move forward ready to fight but Bay stepped between them "Travis no, stop." By the time Bay even got a chance to glance back Emmett was already gone.

 **In the coffee shop**

"I don't get it why would he leave school?"

"You know exactly why he is here Bay!" he sounded irritated at her for ignoring the obvious.

"But why would he throw away his dream school for…."

Travis cut her off "for his dream girl?"

Bay didn't know what to say she knew that there was a very good chance that Travis was right. Emmett was back for her, especially after the way he said "I'll see you around Bay." He was trying to start a pissing match with Travis and Bay was the prize…..


	5. Chapter 5

Bay dropped Travis off at his dorm. After he was out of sight she pulled her phone from her purse and text Emmett. "I need to see you. Now."

 **Emmett's room**

Emmett couldn't believe that he ran into Travis and Bay tonight that was not his plan. He had wanted to talk to just Bay one on one; as much as he enjoyed pissing off Travis he wanted to find a romantic moment to tell her that he still loved her and that she was the reason he came back.

He was unpacking the bag that he had brought home with him and drinking his coffee when his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the clock. Who would be messaging him this late? He pulled his phone out and saw that it was from Bay he got a huge smile from ear to ear. she wanted to see him!

"Do you want to meet at my mom's or someplace different?"

"Your mom's house is fine. I will be there soon."

"Text me when you get here so you don't wake up my mom."

There was no reply but shortly after he received a new text "I'm here."

He looked in the mirror to make sure he looked okay and walked downstairs to the door.

He opened the door and motioned for her to come in.

"I'm fine you come out here."

"Okay" he grabbed his leather jacket off the coat rack just inside the door then stepped out.

"Why do you want to talk out here? It is freezing out."

Bay ignored him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Emmett's smile faded

"You just had to try to start another fight with Travis?"

"Whoa Bay I wasn't trying…"

"Don't even! You so know you were!"

"Okay I shouldn't have taken a cheap shot like that. I'm sorry."

"Why are you back?" She wasn't going to beat around the bush she needed answers.

He stepped forward towards her "You really have to ask?"

"So Travis was right. You did come back for me?" She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Emmett looked down for a second then looked up gazing his beautiful baby blue eyes right into hers. His eyes were penetrating, she could feel just how intense his gaze was and without him even saying a word she knew how much he still cared. "Bay I still love you; I want to be us again. I came back for you. You are my forever. This isn't because I am jealous of Travis it is real. If you give me another chance I promise that I will never hurt you again." He kept his gaze focused. Looking at her made him feel just like he had the first day that he ever realized he loved her.

Tears started welling up in the corner of her eyes; she knew already that there was going to be no stopping this water fall. Emmett reached forward and grabbed her hand to comfort her; his touch was like electricity through every cell in her body. She pulled her hand away quickly realizing what had just happened and how she had felt. "You are too late."

"Bay…"

"No do you remember what I said at the beach?" before he had a chance to answer she kept going "I said if you broke up with me it was forever and you still did it. You broke my heart that night. Now you want to come back just as I have finally started to put the pieces back together?" she was crying harder now unable to control her anger and pain.

Emmett had never really realized just how bad he had hurt Bay that night at the beach and watching her explain it with tears flowing down her face was more than he could stand. He wanted to just take her in the warmth of a hug and be able to make her feel safe and at home again. The way she had done for him so many times before but when he started to step forward Bay stepped back "I am with Travis now." She said putting her hands up in front of her, she turned and started to walk away her back was to him now but she heard something "Bay I will wait for you." she stopped dead in her tracks this was one of the only times she had ever heard him talk. He hated to talk so Bay knew that he was trying to show her just how serious he was and how much he meant it. She hesitantly turned around to look at him "Always!" he added in sign language "I love you." Bay didn't know what to say she loved him too even though she didn't want to but she was with Travis and she really cared for him as well. She never wanted to do anything to hurt him so she left "I have to go."

Emmett went back inside and walked up the stairs back into his bedroom he replayed the front porch conversation he had just had with Bay over and over again in his head. He couldn't believe how much he had hurt her before. Seeing her cry tonight was one of the hardest things he has ever had to deal with. How could he not have seen all of this before? He loved her with all of his heart and he knew that there was nothing that he would not do for her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Emmett walked downstairs ready to go to the college to enroll. He had a lot of work to do and he knew that there was no time to waste. As Emmett walked out the front door he remembered how he had felt standing there in that exact spot just a few hours earlier with Bay, he tried to shake off the sadness as he walked to his bike. His old friend, oh how he had missed his bike when he was in LA, he was so excited to get to take her out for a spin again.

 **School campus**

Emmett walked the halls of the school taking in all the elements it was different from his school in LA, there was the same hustle it just seemed a little less crazy than LA. He found his way to the guidance councilor's office (aka his mom) and walked in with his papers.

"Hey."

"So you're here to transfer in I take it?" she said with a forced smile.

"Yep."

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"MOM" Emmett signed a little more forcefully. This was his life and he felt like this was something that he needed to do. Why couldn't his mom understand that?

Melody put her hands in the air to show that she was backing down "Okay, give me your papers."

She typed on her computer for a minute then asked him what classes he was interested in. He decided to finish up some of his prerequisites for now so he could get settled in.

"Okay, your all set up." She said handing him a paper fresh from the printer.

He got up from her desk holding his new scheduled.

"Thanks mom." He signed sincerely.

"Always" she added with a worried smile.

Emmett left her office and walked the halls a little lost trying to get to the library. Once he found it, he quickly located the section he needed and started to search for his books. Suddenly he felt a hard tap on the shoulder and turned around half expecting to see Travis.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked.

"Oh good I was going to come see you after I got my books."

"Your books?"

"I go here now."

"You go here now?" She repeated a little skeptically. "Does Bay know?"

"She knows I moved back, I talked to her last night."

"Does Travis know?"

"That I talked to Bay last night or that I am going here now?"

"Both!"

"He knows I moved back but I don't know if Bay told him that she was coming over."

"She came over to your house? And did what?" Daphne was worried about the answer to this question.

"Yelled at me mostly."

Daphne was so relieved to hear that nothing else happened she was in the middle weather she liked it or not now. At least before when Emmett was in LA things were a little easier, but now with all three of them here and Travis dating Bay she knew things were bound to get messy it was just a matter of when.

"I need to go, I have class." She said a little exasperated.

"You look mad?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"She is happy Emmett."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You do too… you came back for Bay, it couldn't be more obvious and it just really sucks that you waited until she was happy again to realize you still like her."

"I don't like her; I love her Daphne. If I don't do everything I can to show her that than I will always wonder what if."

Daphne turned and stormed off she couldn't believe that after how he had treated Bay that he would be selfish enough to pull a stunt like this.

 **Travis on campus**

Travis was walking from his English class when his cell started to vibrate; it was a text from Bay. He smiled and opened the message.

"I miss you! Studying is boring… want to meet at the cracked mug for some lunch?"

"Sure, any excuse to see you." He smiled at how corny he was being.

"45 minutes?"

"See you then ;)" Travis smiled as he read her text until he looked up and saw the last thing he wanted to see. Emmett, he was walking across the quad looking at something. Travis crossed the quad over to Emmett.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was back. I just enrolled."

Travis rolled his eyes "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"What?" He asked playing dumb.

"Moving back to try to get Bay to take you back, you think that moving here is just going to wash away everything that you did?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders in a smart ass way like he was really contemplating his question. Emmett briefly considered saying "well if I don't have a shot than why does it bug you so much that I am here? And why did Bay come over to my house last night?" but he didn't say that, he knew that Bay would be mad at him for telling Travis, he needed to try to win back some points with her not lose them just to get under Travis skin.

"Stay away from Bay; I'm only going to tell you once." Travis said signing aggressively.

"You sound a little worried?" Emmett shot back.

"No. I trust her as a matter of fact I am on my way to meet up with MY girlfriend right now." Travis turned and walked away. Once he turned around he got a small smug smile on his face.

 **The Cracked Mug**

Travis came in out of breath. "Hey sorry it took me longer to get here, I got caught up." He leaned down to give her a small kiss, and then took the seat across from her.

"How are you after last night?" He asked looking a little concerned.

"I'm okay." Bay said with a slight nod. She took in a deep breath "I have to tell you something and I want you to listen to me all the way before you say anything. Okay?"

"Okay…." Travis was really worried now. It was never a good sign when someone said we need to talk.

"I went to see Emmett last night….."

He cut her off "What? Are you kidding me? He is back in town for less than 24 hours and you are already sneaking off to see him?" Travis looked pissed.

"I did not sneak off to see him I went over and yelled at him!" Bay was mad that Travis had even insinuated that she was sneaking off to be with him. She could not believe that he would even think that she would just run right back over to Emmett.

Travis was quiet for a moment "oh…"

"Yeah, give me some credit. I wouldn't do that to you." This brought a small smile of relief to his face. He looked slightly down a little embarrassed that he had jumped to conclusions so fast.

"I told him that I was with you, and that he was too late if he came back for me.."

"Good!"

There was a silence for a moment "So Toby got that job." Bay said trying to change the subject.

"At scratch?"

"Yep."

"Nice that is awesome. What time slot?"

"I don't know if it is always going to be the same but his first night is tonight. I thought you might want to go with me just the two of us?"

"Definitely."

 **Later that night**

Bay and Travis walked into the club. "Hey I'm going to go look for Toby to wish him good luck. You want to get us a table?"

"Sure."

Bay spotted Toby over at his booth getting everything set up. "Hey mister DJ put a record on!" she joked yelling over the music that was already playing.

"Wow you are so 90's, Toby said with a smile. I didn't think you would be here tonight?"

"Well I wanted to wish you luck on your first official paying night."

"Thanks, to be honest I'm a little nervous."

"You are being crazy! You have played here a dozen times now and everyone loves you that's why you got the gig!"

"Thanks." He said with a smile still looking a little nervous.

"Hey I'm going to get back over to Travis but seriously good luck….. Don't suck" she yelled over to him with a smile before she walked away.

"Yeah thanks for that!" He yelled back.

Bay got over to where Travis was sitting and took the seat beside him rather than across the table. She wanted to be close to him, she could tell that he was worried about Emmett being back in town. She still loved Emmett and she knew that Travis knew that also. It was harder to hide feelings in a relationship when she person you are with was one of your best friends.

"I am so happy to be here with you." She smiled.

"Me too."

"I hope you know that I'm not going to jump ship here, with us. I really like us and you make me so happy, I know that things are weird right now but I need you to know that you have NOTHING to worry about with me and Emmett. Okay?"

"yeah." He smiled; she knew exactly what he needed to hear. "You want to dance?" he asked.

"Sounds like fun."

He got up and grabbed her hand leading her out to the dance floor. Toby had just started his set and he was playing some upbeat techno music they started to dance jumping up and down to the music both smiling temporarily forgetting anything bad or confusing happening outside of their dance.

After Toby was done with his set Bay and Travis decided to get going.

As they walked to the car Travis said "tonight was great, I wish I didn't have to go home."

"Well we don't have to?" Bay said "We can go find something else to do?"

"Coffee?" Travis suggested.

"Sure but let's go somewhere different than the other night." They both smiled a little.

"How about the Cracked mug?" Bay suggested.

"Bay they are closed…."

"I work there now, and my mom is half owner." She had a mischievous smile.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea."

"It will be fine, come on…. You in?" Bay felt like being rebellious. She just wanted to think of something other than Emmett for just one night.

"Okay, let's do it!"

 **At the cracked mug**

Bay opened the door and slowly walked inside. "Anyone here?" she yelled, she waited for a few seconds but there was no reply and that was just what she wanted to hear.

"No one here but us!" she declared.

"Bay are you sure this is a good idea? What if they come here for something or find out? Cant we get in serious trouble?"

"We will be fine."

She walked behind the counter "Okay what can I get for you sir?" she joked flirtatiously.

"I don't know are you actually on the menu?" he paused for a moment and thought about what he had just said. His face turned red "okay that sounded wrong." he said with a smile.

"So wrong" she added with a smile. She came around the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a light kiss.

Travis looked at Bay with a very caring light smile and leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was different from any other kiss that they had ever shared. It felt like it could lead to something more. As they kissed Bay placed her hands softly on his face. He ran his hands lightly down her sides finally wrapping his arms around her waist. The kiss was deep, meaningful. Bay slipped Travis coat off giving him a green light for more. His hands started to wander up her sides to the buttons on her top when all of the sudden the lights in front of the door flipped on and Bay heard a "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" She jumped away from Travis her heart feeling like it was beating a million miles a minute.

"Mom." Bay said in an awkward voice

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" She repeated.

"Travis and I just wanted some hot cocoa?" she said trying to lighten the mood with a nervous half smile.

"Wait right here." Regina said holding a finger up sternly, she walked over to the door. "Eric, it's okay! Tell the cops it was a false alarm….. It's Bay."

The cops? Did Travis read her lips right? He felt sick; he couldn't believe that a night that had started out so perfect could go so wrong.

"Now I am not going to ask you again, what is going on?"

"I am so sorry mom. This was my idea 100%"

"Bay can I talk to you in the office for a minute?" Regina asked firmly, Eric walked in. "I am SO sorry Eric I will deal with this." She looked pissed as her and Bay walked off.

Once they got in the office she laid into her. "Are you crazy? You just got off of probation for taking the rap for Daphne what if the cops had responded to the silent alarm before we got here? You guys could have both been arrested! And don't even get me started on what I interrupted when I walked in!"

"I am so sorry, I was stupid!"

"You are fired!"

"What your firing me?"

"Dam right I am. You broke my trust as an employee….. and as your mother." With that she walked out of the office. "Eric can you drive Travis home?"

"Sure, come on" he said as he started guiding Travis out of the shop.

"I can drive him home." Bay tried to say.

"No you can't, say goodnight Bay."

Bay started to walk over to Travis to say goodnight but Regina put her hand on her arm "from over here will do."

Bay looked scared not of Regina but about the compromising position Regina had caught them in. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to think that breaking into the coffee shop was a good idea and poor Travis, he said this was not a good idea from the start he must be so upset with her.

"I'm soooo sorry" she signed to Travis "I'll text you later?"

Travis just nodded okay as Eric lead him out the door.

Bay and Regina pulled up to the Kennish house after the whole ride in complete silence. They finally turned to each other.

"Mom…."

"Bay, you have to be more careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. When I saw it was you tonight I was equally worried and mad. I can't believe that you would break in."

"We weren't stealing or anything." Regina shot her a look, Bay knew she better not push her luck tonight.

"So what were you doing?" she asked uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to be close with him."

"And you had to do it in the shop? Sorry bad choice of words. You had to go to the shop?... Does this have anything to do with Emmett coming back?"

Bay looked a little upset now. Why did everything have to lead back to him? "I'm sorry but how does me wanting to have sex with Travis have anything to do with Emmett?" she said this remark a little more flippantly than she normally would but she couldn't help it the mere mention of Emmett's name tended to stress her out.

"What I mean is, are you sure you aren't just trying to keep Travis close? Trying to convince yourself that he is what you want now not Emmett now that he is home?" She looked like she felt bad for even asking the question.

Bay softened her tone and expression "I don't know….. Maybe a little bit."

"Do you want to be with Emmett?"

"All we did was end up hurting each other over and over. Do I still love Emmett? Yes, but I don't want to go through that again. It's easier for Travis and I, he is sweet, he makes me laugh, and we have fun together."

"But do you really want to be with him?"

Bay didn't answer. She didn't even know what to say. She liked Travis and never wanted to hurt him but seeing Emmett again was a lot harder on her than she thought it would be. She thought that she was over him. Over the break up, but after seeing him again she wasn't so sure anymore.

"I'm not going to tell you who to be with but I am going to give you some advice. Until your heart is sure that Travis is really the one that you want to be with, keep your body to yourself. In my experience sex doesn't solve problems it creates them."

Bay looked down she hated to be lectured like a child but she knew that Regina was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bay's room**

Bay pulled out her cell and started to type a text to Travis "Hey, are you still up?" she was about to hit send but sending a text just seemed way too impersonal,. Besides what could she say in a text "hey sorry I almost got you arrested and that my mom walked in on us getting close to sleeping together for the first time?" No. She wanted to say sorry in person. Bay grabbed her bag and left the house.

 **Travis room**

Travis was sitting on his bed thinking over the whole night his cell started to vibrate with a new text message.

"Hey…." Bay said.

"Hi…. You home now?"

"Not exactly.. Can you come to the door?"

Travis got up and opened the door to face her.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Bay asked looking uncomfortable.

"Sure." He looked uncertain.

She came in and sat down on his bed before she said anything "I am so sorry. I was stupid tonight!"

"It's fine."

"No its not, I could have gotten us arrested! I didn't listen to you. I should have."

"I know we could have gotten arrested but other than that the rest of the night was pretty great."

"Yeah it was." she said with a small smile. She was so relieved that he was taking all of this so well. On her way over her mind had been running amuck with different ideas of how mad he might be at her, and all of the awful things that he could say but he was being so understanding and sweet. In a way it almost made her feel worse.

"I promise that from now on when you say that something is a bad idea I will listen. Okay?"

"Okay."

Bay leaned in and gave him a hug laying her head down to rest on his shoulder. They stayed hugging for a few minutes when they finally pulled apart Travis saw a small tear running down her face. "Why are you crying?"

"I just screwed up so bad tonight. I was so worried about how mad you would be at me. On the way over here I just psyched myself out. I guess everything is just now really hitting me. I could have been arrested. You could have been arrested. We almost….." she stopped herself right there "it's just been a lot going on tonight." She finished.

"I don't want to go home just yet can I hang out here with you for a bit?"

"Sure you want to watch a movie?"

"Sounds like just the de-stressor I need after a day like today." Bay signed.

Travis turned on a movie and they both laid back in bed cuddled up.

 **8AM**

Bay woke up feeling peaceful for a second she started to move then realized that she was not in her own bed as she sat up Travis opened his eyes "Hey… good morning beautiful." he said looking happy but calm. "Good morning to you too." Bay said with a smile.

"How did you sleep?" Travis asked not really knowing what else to say.

"Actually, really good! That is probably the most sound that I have slept in a long time."

"Good I'm glad to hear it." He said before leaning forward to give her a kiss "You want to go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, I'm starving actually. Just give me a minute to run to the bathroom then we can go?"

Bay got up and walked out the door. After she closed the door she turned to make her way to the bathroom but she saw Emmett standing about 30 feet in front of her holding a drink carrier with two coffees. She slowly made her way over to him feeling awkward. She knew how the situation must look. "Hey…." She said with a weak forced smile.

Emmett looked hurt, knowing that they were together was hard enough but seeing her come out of his room in the early morning was worse.

"Hey…. I was just bringing Daphne a peace offering. I promise I'm not stalking you." He tried to smile but he could not will his lips to curl up.

"It's not what it looks like." Bay said trying to be sympathetic for how he must be feeling.

"I don't want to know…." Emmett couldn't make eye contact with her it was too much to handle.

"Emmett…"

"I better get going. This is going to get cold." He said motioning toward the coffee carrier he had in his other hand.

"Okay." Bay looked sad she hated to see him look so hurt and defeated.

 **Daphne's dorm**

The light above Daphne's door started to flash she wasn't sure who to expect this early in the morning so she threw on her bathrobe over her pajamas so that she was decent for whoever it might be.

She opened the door with a smile until she saw Emmett "hey" she said a little flatly, she was still a little mad at him for everything.

"Peace offering?" Emmett said as he held out the coffee.

"Sure come in, I guess."

He walked into her room. "Wow it looks great in here! You even hung up the Deafinstine poster I got you. "

"Yeah, I wanted it to really feel like my room and that poster is an important part of my past." She smiled feeling a little more comfortable now.

"I hope that poster represents your future too. I know that you're mad at me but I miss you and I need my best friend right now."

"What's going on?" Daphne asked as her way of accepting his olive branch.

"I just ran into Bay." He said.

"You ran into her or met up with her?"

"I ran into her, coming out of Travis room…." He looked uncomfortable and sad.

"Oh…" Daphne's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. "Emmett, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"It's fine. I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Okay…. So how about those chiefs?" Daphne said after a minute trying to lighten the mood and change the subject.

"Not playing anymore." He said with a smile knowing she was trying to cheer him up.

 **Travis room**

Bay reentered "So I just ran into Emmett in the hall."

"What? Why was he here?"

"To see Daphne I guess."

Travis smirked and Bay noticed "You are totally happy that he just saw me coming out of your room this early and that he probably assumes we were having sex."

"What?" he tried to look like he really wasn't but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Okay. Maybe. Is that so bad if he thinks we are? We almost did last night."

"Yeah we almost did because I wanted to be with you not because I wanted something to rub in his face!" Bay looked mad if Travis felt like having sex would have just been something for him to rub in Emmett's face not something to express how they felt that was awful. She got up and started to storm out Travis stopped her at the door putting his hand lightly on her arm to get her to turn around.

"If that is all you care about than I am glad that we did not have sex last night!" she pulled away and walked out. "I can't believe you right now!"


	8. Chapter 8

Bay stormed out of Travis room. She had never been that mad at him before. She was hurt that he could take something that should be so special and just think of it as a card to play in his ongoing battle with Emmett. As Bay was leaving the building she looked visibly upset Emmett was sitting on his motorcycle holding his helmet about to put it on when he saw her. She hadn't seen him yet. He could still flee if he wanted. Or he could talk to her. He thought about it for a second. He started to pull his helmet to his head when he noticed that she was crying. He took deep breath, slowly lowered his helmet, and hung it back off of his bike handle, swung his leg back over and started to make his way over to Bay. By the time he got to her she had sat down on a brick wall circling the fountain. He walked up beside her and took a breath patting her on the shoulder; she looked up and saw it was him. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to look brave. "Hey, sorry I didn't see you."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. You really don't need to hear about my relationship problems."

"I can take it." He wasn't sure that he really could but he was willing to try, anything was better than seeing her cry.

(In Travis room he peered out his window to see if Bays car was still in the parking lot. He zoned in on Bay with Emmett sitting by the fountain he could see what they were saying.)

"You are really sweet for caring about me."

"I will always care about you."

"I know. I will always care about you too, I hope you know that."

"I know."

(Travis looked livid he slammed his fist into the wall next to him and walked away from the window.)

"So what happened?"

"It was nothing really. I'm just being a drama queen." She tried to smile but he could tell that it was fake. "I should really go. My parents are probably worried that I was out all night. I better go do some damage control and make sure they know that I wasn't out having sex or anything that I just fell asleep during a movie." She smiled slightly. She didn't know how to tell him without it being weird and this way he would still know the truth.

Emmett smiled; he knew that was her way of telling him what really happened. She still cared. "Bay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He smiled.

She smiled back nodded her head once, then turned and walked away.

 **Travis room**

Meanwhile Travis was wrapping his hand with an ace bandage. He couldn't believe that Bay ran right to Emmett just because she was mad at him. One fight and she does this? He was so jealous that he couldn't see straight. The light above his door flashed. He walked over to the door and saw Daphne. "Hey is Bay here by any chance?" she said peaking over his shoulder into his room.

"No she left." He signed one handed.

"Woah. What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing." He pressed his lips together tight and shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's Bay?" She asked. She could tell something had happened.

"Probably off with Emmett."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"They were just together. Staring at each other all starry eyed telling each other how much they cared about each other."

"I doubt that…"

He cut her off. "Go ahead ask them if you don't believe me."

"Bay wouldn't do that to you."

"I SAW them Daphne!"

Daphne didn't know what to say to him, she looked almost as upset as Travis only not mad. There had to be a mistake, Bay would not do that to Travis.

 **Bays studio**

Bay had on her head phones she was blasting music painting with all different shades of red. She was angry and like normal her art work reflected it.

Someone behind Bay suddenly put their hand on her shoulder. She practically jumped out of her skin it startled her so much. She turned to see who it was.

"Were you with Emmett today?" Daphne said in an angry tone with her eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"What?"

"Talking about how much you still care for each other?"

"Who…."

Before Bay could finish her question Daphne cut her off. "Travis told me. He is really upset Bay!"

"How did he know?"

"So it's true?" Daphne almost looked hurt by this news. She had stood up for her, she had basically called Travis a liar.

"It's not what it looks like. Travis and I got into a fight and I left crying. Emmett found me sitting by the fountain and we talked for less than 5 minutes. "He asked if I was oaky", "he said he still cared about me", "I told him I still cared about him too" that was it. I swear!"

Daphne was relieved. She didn't care if Bay wanted to be with Emmett but if she did than Travis did not deserve to get cheated on or crushed in the process.

"I believe you."

"Thank you."

"You better talk to Travis. He saw you guys by the fountain; he saw part of the conversation. I think he thinks that you and Emmett were having a romantic moment or something."

"Okay, I'll talk to him."

Bay pulled out her cell and set up a video chat session but Travis did not answer.

"No answer." She said looking a little worried "I'll text him."

"Travis, call me it is really important. Please."

"Okay I text him so hopefully he calls soon."

A few hours later Bay still hadn't heard from Travis so she decided to go over to his dorm.

 **Travis Dorm room**

Travis was laying on his bed throwing a baseball up in the air, catching it with his un-bandaged hand. The light above his door began to flash. He didn't want to see anyone so he ignored it. His cell started to vibrate on his night stand; it was an incoming video call from Bay. He still didn't want to talk to her. His phone lit up once more a new text also from Bay.

"Travis. Please come to the door I know you are in there. I heard your phone vibrate!"

Travis got up from the bed and opened the door. "I don't want to talk to you right now!" he started to close the door but Bay put her hand up to hold it open.

"Please!"

"Fine what do you need to say?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Fine! I don't know what you think you saw but Emmett was just asking if I was okay."

"Looked like more to me!" He said clearly not getting any less angry.

"How long did you watch for really?"

"Long enough."

"Obviously not, we only talked for five minutes! We never touched, hugged of anything."

"You told him you care about him!"

"So? If you were upset and Marybeth came up to you asked what was wrong and said she still cared about you wouldn't you say it back?"

He knew she was right but it felt different. "I never cheated on someone with Marybeth!"

Wow she couldn't believe he had just said that to her. Bay knew that he was referring to when she cheated on Tank with Emmett. Bay looked mad her face was turning red. She took in a breath and closed her eyes for a moment overwhelmed by her feelings she had only one thing left to say. "We are done!" she said it out loud she didn't even sign it but he understood every word. She looked colder than he had ever seen her. Her face was calm, eyes wide, and her lips were stiff, frozen like they might never smile again. She turned around and walked away.

Travis hung his head, still standing in his doorway. He knew that was the end.


	9. Chapter 9

Bay walked out to her car. She wanted to just get out of there. How could someone who had been so sweet to her ever talk to her like that?

 **Bays studio**

Bay had set up a new art project she had a huge blank white canvas on one side of the room with a solid wood backing. The canvas had several water balloons attached to it all filled with paint in different shades of red. Bay walked to the other side of the room and began throwing darts at the balloons popping each one making new designs as the paint splattered everywhere. She had seen this done on a movie once and always wanted to try it. Now seemed like the perfect time to explore especially since she got to release some anger at the same time.

Daphne entered the garage from behind Bay watching what she was doing.

"So I'm guessing the talk didn't go well?" She said as Bay grunted and threw her upper body into another dart she threw.

"Nope." She said as she turned to Daphne "How could you tell?" She said with a sarcastic smile that looked angry still.

"What happened?"

"He accused me of being too whatever with Emmett. I tried to explain. He bit my head off, and threw it in my face that I cheated on Tank with Emmett."

"He didn't..." She said looking surprised and sympathetic. "What did you say?"

"I told him I was done."

"I'm so sorry Bay….is there anything I can do? Do you need to vent or have a girls night? Anything?"

"Thanks, but I really don't know yet. I think I just want to be alone."

"Okay call me if you need me."

"I will."

"Anytime! Okay?"

"Okay." Bay said with a bit of a smile. It was really nice to know that she had Daphne's support through this. She knew that it couldn't be easy for her. Bay was practically her sister, Travis was her friend, and Emmett was one of her best friends that she had known since childhood.

 **Travis room**

The light flashed above his door. He briefly thought that it might be Bay but he walked over and saw Daphne.

"Hey." Travis said looking about as down as he felt. "You here to yell at me about being a dick?"

"No. should I be?"

"I don't know. I said some things to her I didn't really mean. I was mad and it felt justified at the time."

"Things like her cheating on Tank with Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"Not your best move."

"I know."

"Do you still want to be with her?"

"I don't know anymore. I REALLY care about her, but how strong can a relationship be if I am constantly worrying that she is thinking about her ex-boyfriend? I was always worried that she was going to just realize she wanted to be with him and that would be it. It drove me crazy. I became this jealous competitive person that I didn't like. Our relationship started out great but once Emmett came home for good I just couldn't get comfortable. If he was still in LA I think things would have gone differently. A LOT differently….. "

"So, you blame Emmett for your break up?"

"No, I blame the insanely jealous person I became. It's really weird when we were in High school and even just recently I routed for them as a couple. I saw how happy they were together and how in love they were and I wanted that for them because they were two of my best friends. When they broke up I was just trying to be a friend to Bay I didn't mean to fall for her." Travis looked more sincere than Daphne had ever seen him and she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Honestly I think that is what made me so crazy that I knew firsthand how great they were together and their past. Maybe I drove her away on purpose, so I wouldn't get hurt. She and I are just better off being friends." He shrugged as he said this.

Daphne just nodded her head yes slowly and rubbed her hand clockwise on his back trying to comfort him.

"You should talk to her, tell her all that."

"Why?"

"Because maybe you can still salvage the friendship that you had before."

Travis nodded looking serious and nervous.

 **Bays studio**

Travis got there and knocked on the door hesitantly. Bay turned to see him.

"Hey." He smiled a little nervously.

"Hey." Bay said still holding a dart in her hand.

"You pretending those balloons are my head?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Only the first few." She said lightly joking back.

"I'm so sorry Bay, I was a jerk throwing the you, Emmett and tank thing up in your face. I know you never would have cheated on me with Emmett and I shouldn't have let him drive me so crazy."

"Can we sit down for a minute?" Bay asked, leading him over to the couch.

"I'm sorry too. I never would have cheated on you with Emmett but there are still feelings there with him that you were probably picking up on and that wasn't fair to you. I really really wanted to like you and only you, I swear but I do still have feelings for Emmett and I don't know if that is ever going to go away. But I really did like you a lot and I never meant to hurt you or make you feel insecure." Bay looked like she was relieved to finally be able to come clean to Travis about her feelings.

"Are you still in love with him?"

"Yeah I am…."

"I talked to Daphne and I realized that why I had such a hard time not getting jealous was because I saw what a great couple you and Emmett were before. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I care about you and if he makes you happy than I will not get in your way. I know that this is going to sound weird coming from me right now but if you love him you should tell him. I just hope that after a little time passes we can be friends again?"

"I want that too."

"Good." Travis smiled he was relieved that the hard part was over. "Well I better get going I just wanted to apologize and explain."

"Thank you for coming by I really appreciate it."

Travis just nodded his head as he walked away. Bay smiled.

 **Emmett's room**

Emmett was still trying to get his room organized. Especially now that his boxes had arrived he needed to make space. He was unpacking his clothes and took a few jackets down to the coat closet downstairs after he was done hanging them up and about to close the closet door he noticed a box only a bit bigger than a shoe box on a top shelf pushed back a little ways. He was curious it didn't look like a box his mom would have and it almost looked like it was hiding. He pulled it down, took the top off and saw all of the pictures of him and Bay. He took the box up to his room and spread the contents out on to the bed to look at everything. There were dozens upon dozens of photos of him and Bay kissing, cuddling, and posing for pictures together. There was a picture of the billboard that he had painted for her birthday. The time line he had done for her. Letters he had written her, and more.

This was Bays ex boyfriend box. He didn't know how it had gotten to his moms house but he was glad he found it. Every picture, letter, and ticket stub was a reminder of their epic romance. He couldn't believe that she had kept every little thing. Looking over all of their memories he wanted to see her so badly. He picked up everything from his bed and placed it back in the box, tucked it under his arm and left for Bays.

 **Bays house**

Emmett started to walk up to the door but he noticed the light on in Bays studio. He walked over and stepped in the door way. Bay was standing with her back to him cleaning up red paint up, it was splattered everywhere. She obviously hadn't heard him come is so he walked around the side of her waving a bit to try to get her attention.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked once she saw him.

"I found this at my moms." He said holding out the box. Bay eyed the box with a strange daze on her face. "Why was it at my mom's?"

Bay looked a little embarrassed "Do you remember when I told you that I yelled at your mom after we broke up?"

"Yeah."

"I gave it to her that night. I told her I could not look at it."

Emmett looked down at the box and thought about how looking at the same things that made his so happy made her so sad. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to take it back?"

"No its okay." She lightly smiled and reached out for the box. Opening it took her breath away. She sat down on the couch Emmett did too.

"I can't believe you kept everything."

Bay slightly smiled but looked a little uncomfortable. " I couldn't throw this stuff away."

"I better get going." Emmett said standing up. He looked a little sad. He started to make his way to the door; Bay walked him over to it.

She placed her hand softly on his shoulder so he would turn around. "Thank you for bring all of this back to me. It all REALLY means a lot to me, I would never want to forget any of it." She looked him in the eyes they were only about a foot apart and at once they slowly both leaned in and kissed passionately.

This kiss was like fireworks on the 4th of July. The passion, the intensity, and the anticipation all rolled into one. Once the kiss had started neither one of them wanted it to ever end. Emmett pulled Bay close and she did not fight it. She didn't want to fight her feelings anymore. Bay reached behind Emmett and closed the door still locked in the kiss.

Everything felt right. She had never wanted something so much. All of her fears just melted away and she was ready to give him her all.

Emmett pulled away. "Wait…. Bay I have wanted this for so long but I want it to be right. I don't just want sex I want US."

"Me too…" Bay reassured him.

"What about Travis?" Emmett looked confused.

"Daphne didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Travis and I broke up…"

He had never felt so relieved he put his hands on each side on her face leaning forward touching his forehead to hers taking in a few breaths. "I love you." he signed as they pulled slightly apart.

"I love you too… so much." She signed with a small tear in her eyes. They embraced in another kiss collapsing into each other's arms finally to be together again at last. The moment was perfect and they were never going to let anything come between them again.


End file.
